Meeting with Dad!
by ThunderBoltz
Summary: So Minato i see you like ramen just like me says Naruto. you also have the same hair color and light version of my eyes.  Now minato who were your parents.YOU and Hinata Hyugga.. WHAT? Minato travels back in time to meet his Father..Naruto uzumaki...
1. Prologue

**I do not own naruto**

* * *

Prologue

Just when my dad became Rokudaime hokage 11 years ago me and my moms hearts had a small lonely hole. Me because I never got to meet my dad. I was still being carried in my mom when she just found out she was pregnant. It was painful to see that my friends always had a dad to say " Dad I wish to make you proud of me one day" . I had a sting in my heart every time I heard that. How I wish my dad was still alive to just say " son I am proud of you". But that is just a dream that will never come true. My mon says its funny that I have a ramen addiction just like my dad had.

My mom always says that she wishes that my dad was still alive. She always rejects every single guy that would ask her to go out with them. especially that guy with a dog named kiba. I think that if I wasn't alive she would committed suicide long ago.

Its all because of that Madara Uchiha.

* * *

11 years ago

Five months after Naruto Namikaze was anounced as the sixth hokage the akatski decided to attack. Konoha was currently fighting the rock villige and the remains of oto. Naruto Namikaze was on top of the hokage monument when he turned around and stood in front of the most powerful uchiha. It was silent for a minute that naruto opened his mouth and spoke " Madara today is the day that you will pay for all your sins and leave this world". Madara couldn't help but laugh evilly. " well rokudaime lets see how things turn out…..

* * *

present

My mom said it was a long battle. She said she was in shelter because she was sixth months pregnant. When the battle was over my dad was dead and so was uchiha madara. My father had performed the dead demon seal. His soul and madara would forever be with the shinigami There was a ceremony to honor those who had fallen during battle. When it was time to honor the rokudaime hokage, many of the villigers and shinobi faces contained two emotions which were sadness and regret. He finally got the konohas respect when he defeated pain.

Yet here I was in a hidden room of the namakazi compound. I had just found a scroll contract that would let me go back to the past and back as long as I found this scroll again in the past. I signed my name in the scroll. It spelled my name in blood In big letters "MINATO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE". I did the hand sighns in the scroll, then there was an intensified light.

The next thing I knew was that I was in the hospital. I heard the nurses talking how they found me near the hospital with chakra exhaustion. The hospital was really busy so I had to share a room with someone. When I looked at the other person who I sharing a room who was asleep mumble "Naruto-kun". I was shocked. It was a younger version of my mom. It was definitely her. Same long dark blue hair with same skin color.

I heard the doctors talking outside. It was apparently the day after my mom told me that my father defeated pain. I was happy. I finally had the chance to meet my dad.

Just then the door opened a young man walked in with golden spiky hair and deep blue colored eyes, he was tall and had a ugly orange and black jumpsuit.

It was the man in the pictures my mom showed me, I was shocked I closed my eye immediately and pretended to be asleep.

The person who walked in the room was the person I always wanted to meet..

…..My own father.

* * *

**Tell me what you think**

**Please reveiw**

**also vote for the following:**

**Sakura bashing: ****yes or no**

**Kyuuby: Female or male, also if kyuubi is nice or evil.**

**sasuke bashng: yes or no**

**please leave these votes in the review or send it to me in private messege.**

**also i need a beta reader for future chapter.**

**if anyone wants to be my beta reader please private messege me.**

**if any of you have a freind that is a beta reader ask them about this story please.**

**remember to review**


	2. Ramen and some talking

**I Do Not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was walking his way to the hospital to see the girl who had confessed her love for him. As he walked he felt guilty for not defeating pain a lot sooner. The village was completely wrecked. However just then a small boy around 8 years old came up running up to him "Naruto-sama can I get your autograph?" asked the shy boy. At this Naruto was stunned, someone was finally acknowledging him. Naruto couldn't help but smile. He did the only thing that he could do and agree to give the boy his autograph.

The 8 year old boy ran back to his mom with a smile. After that he made his way to the hospital but couldn't help but smile that someone was finally respecting him. "_maybe things will be different from now on" _was the thought that the blond teenager had.

"_But still I need to talk to hinata-chan._ He stopped for a second and thought

" _wait! did I just call her hinata-__chan_ ?

* * *

He started to make his way to the hospital

* * *

As naruto got closer to the hospital he got a feeling that something in him didn't want him to see her yet. Naruto kept having a feeling in his stomach like butterflies. "_Maybe I shouldn't go, on the other hand I have to see her. Its because of me that she got injured. She probably wants to see me."_

Naruto snapped out of his thought when someone yelled...

"Baka because of you my house was destroyed" said a girl that had pink hair and emerald eyes. Her name was Sakura Haruno. "you stupid demon this is all your fault " said the bitc… I mean Konoichi (cough cough bitch cough cough) .

Naruto couldn't believe how she complained. Maybe when hinata confessed to him his feelings for sakura vanished

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAKURA I JUST SAVED YOUR ASS FROM PAIN AND YOU TELL ME ITS MY FAULT THAT YOUR HOUSE GOT DESTROYED"!

Sakura was shocked he screamed at her. "DON'T YELL AT ME DEMON IF YOU WEREN'T BORN NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN"!

Then sakura rushed at naruto with her hand pulled back into a fist.

Naruto side stepped then grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground hard. Naruto had finally snapped and yell

" LOOK YOU STUPID BITCH I PROTECTED YOU AND THIS VILLAGE FROM PAIN IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME YOU BE FUCKING DEAD! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS THANK ME FOR SAVING YOUR ASS!

Some of the villagers saw the scene but decided to ignore it because the thought sakura had it coming for insulting their new hero. Other villagers wanted to join with sakura but they still had doubts about naruto but they just ignored it because they didn't want naruto's wrath.

"LOOK SAKURA I HAD IT WITH YOUR BULL SHIT"! THE ONLY THING YOU CARE ABOUT IS SASUKE"! "WELL GUESS WHAT HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU IF HE DID HE WOULD HAVE NOT LEFT THE VILLAGE.

Sakura couldn't believe that she was yelled at by naruto again. " NO ITS NOT TRUE SASUKE-KUN DOES LOVE ME? Naruto had enough and just walked away leaving sakura crying and saying it is fate that she and sasuke would come to be.

* * *

At the hospital

* * *

Naruto had finally arrived at the hospital. He had calm down while walking and was thinking what to say to hinata. He finally made it to the front desk and asked "What room is Hinata Hyuuga staying in. The lady in the front desk took a look at her patients list and replied "Room 23, second floor" Naruto thanked the lady and made his way to room 23.

* * *

Naruto was currently in front of her door. He was nervous, scared, excited and happy. Happy because he finally had someone who loved him.

* * *

when he was inside he noticed a young boy around 11 years old with blond hair that reached to his chin making the hair on his sides look like side burns. But the thing that caught his attention was three barley visible whisker marks on each cheek. He was about to get a closer look when he heard the other person in the room say "N-Naruto-kun Wh-at are y-you doing here. Naruto forgetting about the kid looked at beautiful girl in the room " Oh I just came here to see you and maybe talk"

Hinata immediately blushed that her naruto-kun came to see her only. Hinata was about to say something when her stomached growled loud.

She immediately looked away with a blush on her face from embarrassing herself. Naruto just laughed quietly causing hinata to increase the color of her blush 10 fold.

Another growl was heard but not from either naruto or hinata. They both laid their eyes on the other person in the room looking at the 11 year old boy with blond hair, barely visible whisker marks and baby blue eyes that looked like the sky in the day time. His eyes had a pupil that was barely visible with a tint of lavender all around his pupil. he had a embarrassed look on his face because of his growl.

Hinata was relieved that she was not the only person who was hungry. But she still couldn't keep herself from giggling.

" Um do you guys want some ichiraku" asked naruto.

Hinata just nodded and minato just said "yes please" Naruto made a clone". Hinata told the clone that she wanted chicken flavor while naruto and minato wanted miso. " so hi kid my name is naruto uzumaki what's yours". "uhh My names Minato"

"Im Hi-nata H-hyuuga" said the hyuuga heir. _"man mom sure had confident issues when she was younger" thought Minato._

Naruto realized that he didn't say his last name so he asked " um minato whats your last name..

Minato, who had not expected that question had to quickly lie

"I don't have a last name said minato trying to look sad. However hinata quickly knew he was lying because her eyes were like a lie detector but decided not to say anything because he probably had a good reason for lying and she knew somehow that this person was no danger to her or the village.

* * *

Minato's P.O.V

A few minutes later the ramen came and we started to eat. Just as I finished the doctor came to release me. I didn't want to leave but decided to let my future parents talk since I wasn't even born yet and wanted them to be alone so they can have more than a friendship. After all how was I suppose to be born if I just kept getting in the way of my parents relationship.

I was really happy I finally got to meet my dad.

I walked to the tent were the old hag was.

Hehe I always called her that when I was young. But mom taught me to be polite and respect others.

I got to "lady tsunade's" tent.

Out of P.O.V

* * *

At the hospital.

* * *

Naruto and hinata were getting nervous from the awkward silence.

So um Hinata-chan I was thinking sometime if you like we could go out and eat also get to know each other.

You mean l-like da-dating. Said hinata getting nervous.

Naruto just nodded.

Hinata was on overload and mumbled a yes before fainting with a faint blush and small smile on her face….

* * *

**Sorry about the late update.**

**Tell me if you spot any mistakes...**

**hope you guys enjoyed it..**

**There will be more minato next champter. I thought i should have NaruHina in this chapter because they have to build theur relation ship if minato was to ever be born..**

**Please review and tell me what you think..**


End file.
